Talk:Halo Wars/Archive 3
Let me be the first to say it.... Fodder Fodder an in Cannon Fodder is spelled FODDER! fodder - people considered as readily available and of little value: cannon fodder. Wishlist All this needs to completely rule my life: *A PC port. *A galactic map like from Star Wars: Empire at War *A galactic conquest mode (like Empire at War or War of the Ring mode in Battle for Middle Earth)-- CaptJim 03:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Wont happen, its a Xbox 360 Exclusive. The other stuff...probably. --JohnSpartan117 02:10, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Well, Halo and Halo 2 were Xbox exclusives but came/are coming to PC, so I'll keep hoping. CaptJim 02:26, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Alright, they will come, but not for....4 years. --JohnSpartan117 10:30, 1 October 2006 (UTC) halo pc is already out i have it. halo 2 pc is coming. - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 20:55, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Well, how the hell do you play RTS games on a console!? NeoExelor 23:40, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I hope you can plug in a mouse and keyboard for the 360 i have no clue -Echelon (talk)||| 21:09, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Have any of yall played Battle for Middle Earth 2 on the 360 you use the thumbsticks to move the camera and the A button to select units and tell them who to beat up and where to go.Although the keyboard and mouse on 360 dosent sound to bad. So yes IT IS POSSIBLE to play a RTS on a console infact it (to me at least) feels simpler and easier to pick up and play. My Wishlist:Graphics as good at the trailers,multiplayer,the abbilite for 100 or so units on one field,Space Battles ,a Covenant campaign (anybody wanted to glass a planet?). Questions #Why do they have battle rifles? #And why do the Elites have fat upper bodies? #And most importantly that omega crap!Whats up with that?! --Ryanngreenday 09:55, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :#Good question..isnt this 27 years before The Fall Of reach? And they wouldnt have those...they would have...Assualt Rifles.... :#They do? I think they just wanted it to make it in porportion of a regular human's point of view and not a huge Spartan. :#Omega Crap? What do you mean by that? --JohnSpartan117 02:12, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::*I mean thers no spartans other then the first class of 2525.--Ryanngreenday 20:01, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :*Hey Ryangreenday, the POA had not been updated on weapons for awhile, never had a chance to for some time before ordefinitely not after Reach. The POA is not a planetaty assult ship, the marines were just auxillary crew. Therefore it could be argued that the REAL groundpounders, with planets closer to earth, would recieve these new shipments first (especially with the UNSC strained to the breaking point). although that is not what happened(27 years?), I think this might be the excuse the game devs will have. Ryanman #I think they might be some special force have you seen the new marine armor ? #Why are there elites when they only come later in the covenant war #Why is it just elites hunters and grunts the traitors of the covenant #Not to mention having battle rifles like you said they appear in Halo: First Strike #If its set in the past it means most of the Spartans are doomed to die unless its Kelly, John , Fred, Will and Linda --Climax Viod 10:18, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :*I’m a bit disappointed it’s a RTS i would of preferred a first person shooter , and whats the unnamed Halo project they mention http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=bungieatx06 and are they wearing mark 6 Mjolnir ? --12:32, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::*The unnamed project should be a game for halo first strike.--Ryanngreenday 18:31, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::*sweet, is that what they said or what you want? --Climax Viod 19:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::*What i want.--Ryanngreenday 19:58, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :#um, this is back on the first 2 questions. First, the Elites formed the Covenant with the Prophets, and Engineers, the Elites as warriors and protectors for them. Anyways, they had been studying the humans for a long time (suggested in Halo: Fall of Reach) and knew that the humans had to be dealt with for being a threat to their "gods." So they sent their best race of units, Elites. :#Second Question. First I want to comment that it was not the Elites, Hunters, or Grunts that were the traitors. The Prophets actually had the Brutes assassainate all the Elite High Councilers, leading to Civil War. Thus, the Prophets, Brutes, Jackals, and Drones are the traitors. Second, the Brutes probably would have joined, and might show up in this game. However, they were the most recent added alien race to the Covenant, and were probably just being added at the time. Secondly, Jackals would die in that enviroment. Third, Drones weren't soldiers for the Covenant until right before Halo 2. And third, Prophets don't fight. Anyways, these are just opinions, thank you. 1. Don't know. Sorry. 2. Don't want to know, but maybe it's to protect them from the frigid conditions. 3. As the Halo Wars pagepoints out, they are wear a variation of the MJOLNIR Mark IV Armour, which means that they are probably part of the Spartan-I Program. Kerek 11:52, 16 February 2007 (UTC) 1. Maybe they are not the same model maybe a earlier model. 2. Protection. 3.they are Spartan II's a earlier version. in answer to the questions at the top: 1. it could be an early version that was pulled out of service due to advancements in design 2.protection against the cold and the snow 3. they could be a small part of a lareger group in first strike pg. 23/24 104 splits red team into alpha beta delta & gamma --Fatman ninja 18:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Speculation I think Probably Kelly’s story --Climax Viod 19:23, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Kelly's story would be interesting, but I'm sure that Bungie will incorperate her and the remaining Spartans in Halo 3. From what we know, the first encounters of the Covenant didn't end too well for the humans. I'm sure the Spartans in Halo Wars will meet a tragic end, as mentioned above. In addition, I doubt that Bungie would allow another company to take over the developement of a game based around one of their major characters (going by the books). Most of us were dissapointed when Master Chief didn't appear as the Spartan for Dead of Alive. In his stead was Nicole, who was created so that the events in DoA would have no effect on the Halo Trilogy. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that this could be any of the Spartan II's we know, but they will probably be created as some of the unmentioned Spartan II's from the books.--Culpable Liable Timeing It could be set anywere in between halo 1 and 32 years before halo 1 and the covenant-human war has been arould for 32 years The "confirmed elements" list Amongst the units in the list, There's is: Covenant Elite (With energy swords) I was thinking we could add Plasma Rifles to that list, becuase frankly, I doubt there's a Ghost shooting down those two marines at the "last known recon position"... 81.229.40.59 07:15, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah that was kind of wierd. I still don't know how the elites were shooting the marines. There hands were empty even when they were close enough for the marines to shoot them. --EliteDeath 21:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::they all had swords. --RimFire 14:20, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :The beam shot was unlike any of the Covenant weapons. It was differently colored, kind of purplish, and larger than the Plasma pistol and rifle. It also killed a Marine in one hit, unlike in the other games where multiple hits had to do it. I dunno. Salty 02:36, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::it could be a kind of sniper that wasnt used in halo 1 and 2 - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::Or it could just be because it is made by a diffrent studio ::::i doubt that - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) It could be a new weapon or the Marine was already about to die (he was wounded) or because it was a trailer (a awesome one at that) it may have been been "Cinematic Exxagiration" or the elites shot the Marine in the Spinal Cord (instant death or Paralyzation) or Ensemble didnt ballance the weapons for the trailer i.e the invisble Energy Sword and the characthers werent balance (the elites didnt have Energy Sheilds.Some,none or all of the reasons above caused the instant pwnage of the marines.Oh one more reason the Elites threw the Energy Sword at the Marines (HIGHLY Unlikey. Actually, it didn't kill him in one shot it just injured him, then the elite finished him off by stabbing him with his energy sword.--prophit of war 17:47, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Halogen? There was a mod for "C&C Generals" called Halogen that was coming out, but Microsoft told them to shut down three years of hard work, saying they were infringing on copyright territory. That was before they officially announced Halo Wars; Halo Wars was announced about a month later. So wouldn't it be logical to assume that the reason Halogen was told to shut down in spite of Halo Wars? --StateoffFreedom 14:50, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Reference Link (beware, it's biased but it was the only one that had the most information): http://www.joystiq.com/2006/09/13/ms-shuts-down-halogen-mod-why-now/ :Oh Halogen looks good, this had better be better --Climax Viod 17:33, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah I don't think it was fair to shut down halogen. --EliteDeath 21:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::Its pure business. Why would Mircosoft want an RTS Halo mod out there, for free, just as they are about to release a full game? Answer is: they don't. They would rather flex their legal muscle, ban the game mod under "copyright infringement", then sell their RTS for $100. Basically, Microsoft would rather make maximum profit from HaloWars, and the best way to do that is to ensure that HaloWars will be the only Halo RTS out there. - Chaota 22:00, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Whatever it is, I'll be so blam!ed off about it if Halo Wars isn't as good as Halogen was looking (twitching)Keyes 07:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) I think that AFTER halo wars is released Microsoft should allow halogen to be released--Swearingmonk 20:19, 8 February 2007 (UTC) New Tank/Vehicle?? On the right hand side of the cannon fodder picture is this. Anyone know what it is?Looks like an old tank. :*I think it looks like the covenant footsoldiers are about to get pwned, but thats just me. But its probably just an older version of the scorpion tank from before halo 1 & 2. --EliteDeath 21:07, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :*It actualy looks like a scorpion tank with it's cannon exploded ::*It cannot be a scorpion, if you look at a scorpion tank the wheels that move it do not look that way. Besides it has 2 in each side--Radzon 22:14, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::*It looks more like a modern-day tank. Nothing like the Scorpions at all. Salty 02:43, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::*But it couldn't be a modern tank, if this was way before the halo seriesRadzon 02:39, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*But all of today's tanks are modern tanks, and today is way before the Halo series. :*I think it is a scorpian tank. An older version.Before the ones in Halo 1&2&3.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :*Maybe it's some kind of self propelled artillery? --CommanderGree117 19:14, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :*Actually now that I look at it. Kinda looks like a building. The part that looks like the wheels of a tank I can't explain. But...., If you look above that it does look lika a plat form. And that circular dome thing could be like a roof. Just saying.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :*yeah it looks like a rilly big artillery now that i think about it - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :*it might be the artillery from that halo wars pic i submitted see below --Swearingmonk 19:06, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :*those r scorpions - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :*no they r not scorpians the barrels r to big look at the pic next to the duel wielding elite--Swearingmonk 12:00, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::*o yeah they only have 1 track on each side. - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 20:57, 7 January 2007 (UTC) looks like that SCORPION just got pwn3d. the turrets come off, and the tread covers are gone too. that's what makes it look different. but i agree, there likely will be other vehicles in the game. like the Stealth Tank that got cut from Halo 1. - user:specops306 I'm just saying this right now because you mentioned the stealth tank, don't you think it would've been cool if it wasn't cut?--prophit of war 17:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Albatross, new? How come the drop ship that appear in the trailer (possibly an albatross) does not appear or its mentioned in any other halo game and book?. The only thing i can think of is that it was replaced by other newer version,(the ship that appears in the map Relic from Halo 2). looks like it Well, having a large cargo dropship is pretty much a necessity for spacecraft wishing to land on a planet and for large scale movement like in a war, so it could be that it is only used on large scale invasions and the like, not for specialist teams of SPARTANS. At any rate the albatross could be used like a mobile building as was speculated at the very bottom of the article to spawn troops like a Galleon in Age of Empires 3. I agree with you guys.--prophit of war 17:59, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Why are the elites so bulky?!? Why are the Elites so big and bulky like? --Spartan 1 1 7 22:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) They are fat because in the early days of the war the elites didn't use the Jenny Craig or the Atkins diet plans, so the just ate what they want or who they want. They also didn't exercise as much; they were pretty much a bunch a couch potatoes and just watched the holograms all day. sogy Actually, it looks like it's the armor that's bulky. Perhaps it's tailored for the cold environment of whatever world that is. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:07, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :The armor has always been described as bulky, it doesn't look that different to me. -ED 23:00, 19 March 2007 (UTC) No, if you look closely it does seem like thier armor is more bulky but it might but it might be for the reason that dragonclaws said that they might be that way becuase of the cold enviroment that they are fighting in and the marines also had something to cover their mouths ans their armor also seemed a little bigger. Or it might be they way their armor were made at that time make a guess. Radzon 20:54, 20 March 2007 (UTC) SparrowHawk!!!! Yes! the transmission has fully loaded, revealing...what? the UNSC Sparrow Hawk. Could someone add it? or i'll try myself, but it might be a bit...messy. (EDIT) Oops, someone already did it...sorry for that. -- SpecOps306 19:21, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Too Many Pictures So I made them Choose options for a full list look below: Image:HW_1280x1024_5.jpg|Battle that takes place in Halo Wars. Image:HW_1280x1024_2.jpg|Battle on a ridge Image:Ilmhalowarstheme1MediaBlade.jpg|Concept art for the United Nations Space Command forces. Image:Marines_HALO_wars.jpg|Shot of Marines from the Halo Wars Trailer Image:Halo-wars leak.jpg|Image of Halo Wars Image:Elite_and_marine.jpg|An Elite and Marine from the trailer]] Image:HaloWars2.jpg|A Covenant Scarab. Image:HW_1920x1200_6.jpg|UNSC Shortswords Image:Halowars_elites.jpg|The Elites as depicted in Halo Wars.]] Image:Halowars_concept.jpg|A piece of concept art]] Image:Ilmhalowarstheme1SystemBlade.jpg|Concept art for the Elite.]] Cobra? Someone keeps adding stuff about a "Cobra." Is there any sources cited for it? --SpecOps306 07:07, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Right, someone added the Cobra to the page again. I'm deleting it. If whoever put it there is reading this, PLEASE DO NOT PUT IT BACK!!!!! the Cobra was a non-canon vehicle from an unauthorised game concept, and IS NOT CANON!!! SpecOps306 05:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Scarab Gun What the hell i think they mean the scarab cannon HALO: TFOR & HALO WARS HALO: The Fall Of Reach and Halo Wars are the same thing except ones a bokk and the other is the game. Am I right? The Se7ens Haunt Me :Nope. The Master Chief never fights Covenant on an ice planet like that. Many people have speculated that it's on Harvest. Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. 19:29, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::But isn't halo wars when they first meet the "Covenant" The Se7ens Haunt Me wrong Harvest was but Harvest was not a Ice Planet how could plants grow there furthermore there was no ground fighting on Harvest and the Spartns didnt have Mjornir by that time :How can plants grow in the North Pole? but we have tropical rainforests at the equator! we've only seena portion of the planet, and we don't even know its Harvest. besides, the UNSC retook the planet under Admiral Cole later, by which time the Spartans would be fully kitted out with MJOLNIR. -- SpecOps306 06:31, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... I knew about the Mjolnir but the first time they met the covenant and what not confused me. Thanx for clearing that up =]. WE STILL GET TO PLAY AS CHIEF RIGHT?!??!The Se7ens Haunt Me Two important things #1 Why do you have a picture of the Chiefs helmet from Starry Night?? That is for Halo 3, not Halo Wars. #2 Who confirmed that the Omega SPARTANS could not be SPARTAN-III (Or -IV)? We don't know when the cinematic takes place, we just know that part of the game will take place during the first Covenant encounter -- But all of it will take place before Halo 1. They are probably SPARTAN-IV in MJOLNIR Mk IV armor. Ackerson got the DNA (Halsey found his files in FoR) in order to make adult clones of the SPARTAN-II mass produced for SPARTAN-III, but that was shot down. When he went absent for those 15 or so years prior to 2540, I believe he acted on his initial desires to make SPARTAN clones. This would explain Maria "starting a family" (coverup for "being a template for clones") and Chiron TL34 "Spartan Clone Training Complex" that was on a Halo in Halo 1 MP. Arbitor? Is it just me, or were the elites wearing semi-Arbitor armor? oh, and do you think there will be heros?--NOTreal 15:46, 17 April 2007 (UTC)